Harry Potter and the Divine Heritage
by Spacedragon1999
Summary: Betrayed. Disgraced. When Harry Potter is abandoned during the Triwizard Tournament, a strange lady appears to him. What? She's his mother? Harry/Thalia ANSWER TO DZ2'S HARRY THE TWICE-BLESSED HALF-BLOOD CHALLENGE! DISLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO/HOO! Those belong to JKR and and Uncle Rick!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I've decided to have a crack at this since I like the premise of the story.**

**SPOILERS BELOW!**

**DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

**Plot: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian**

**Rules: Light, Grey or Dark Harry - Gray (does things HIS way)**

**Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc - Hestia**

**Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong**

**Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader - Thalia and Di Angelos**

**Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again**

**If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos**

**When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc - After the Goblet spits out his name**

**Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy - Harry/Thalia**

**Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers**

**The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _(see below)_**

**Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends - All depends on the interpretation...**

**At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood - Remus - Athena**

**Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him**

**Guidelines: Powerful Harry - accepted**

**Harry and Percy as enemies - maybe**

**Immortal Harry - maybe**

**Master of Death Harry - accepted**

**The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc - accepted**

**Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three - rejected**

**Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form - rejected**

**Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods - rejected**

**A prophecy being made about Harry - accepted**

**Slash - rejected**

**The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps _it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus - accepted**

**Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too - rejected**

**Forbidden: Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be**

**Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman**

**Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry**

**Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry**

**SPOILERS OVER!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Why Am I So** **Alone?**

A fourteen-year old boy was slumped against the wall of an abandoned classroom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, allowing his tears to run freely. The door had been locked and the wind was calmly drifting by, brushing his black locks up.

The boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was thinking on the events of the night; how it had all gone so wrong...

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, his mind a whirlwind of vague thoughts and half-truths. The Goblet of Fire had spat his name out, just as it had three times already. He had numbly taken the paper and went into the next room, where it was determined that he would have to compete in the deadly Triwizard Tournament, which had been cancelled centuries ago due to the high death toll._

_But how? He hadn't put his name in! Maybe Malfoy had decided to get one of his goons amongst the seniors do it, to try and make him look like a fool. Maybe there'd been a mistake... or perhaps Mad-Eye Moody was right. Maybe someone was trying to get him killed._

_But who would? Except for the obvious: the Dark Lord Voldemort. But he was gone: just smoke and vapour. Right? If he was returning Dumbledore would have told him._

_Shaking his head Harry gave the password and entered to complete and utter silence._

_Everyone was staring - no, glaring - at him as if he had just murdered their grandparents: Seamus, Dean, Lavender the Patils, even Neville and the Weasley twins. But they weren't what hurt._

_The most painful was Ron and Hermione. His best friends. Their faces, their looks of disgust, broke him inside. He had been sure - no, positive! - that they of all people would believe him._

_"Well?" Hermione's tone was brisk, cold, and to the point. "Are you going to tell us?"_

_Harry's brow furrowed. "Tell you what?" he asked warily._

_Ron scoffed. "How you got your name in the Goblet, that's what!"_

_Harry was frozen. He said firmly, "I didn't."_

_"Bullshit!"_

_Hermione picked it up. "We're not stupid, Harry! Such a powerfully magical object can't be fooled into thinking it's someone else putting their name in! Why do you think all Dumbledore could do is put an Age Line around it?! Just admit it!"_

_"I didn't put my name in that Goblet!" Harry shouted. "I don't want eternal glory! I just want to be..."_

_Nothing changed. They were still just glaring at him. No-one. He had no-one. Faced with that, he turned tail and left, his heart heavy._

_Flashback End_

Just as the memory ended the fireplace in the classroom burst into flames. A shining white light was emanating from its very core, so bright, so powerful, that Harry had to fight to close his eyes and turn his gaze. When he opened them a young girl was sitting there.

What the... he thought. How could that happen? It wasn't Floo Travel; the flames were red.

His unasked questions were answered as the girl looked over, smiled warily, yet comfortingly, and walked over, taking slow steps as though he were a caged animal. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to get angry, as was his wont. His voice could not rise; his throat was constricted by the ethereal beauty of the young girl before him as she sat silently in front of him, legs crossed.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were a honey gold, smooth and bright with a warm fire burning behind them. One glance into them and Harry felt at home. Her auburn hair ran with a texture of silk, similar in sight to the fire behind her eyes, but not colour; darker, much darker, in contrast to the homely feel. She was draped in a brown robe which ran to her ankles, and was soft as fresh cotton.

Harry suddenly felt unworthy to be in the presence of the creature, but at the same time felt almost compelled to stay. The girl took a breath and her smile became more confident.

"Hello, my child," she began, her voice warm and loving. "My name is Hestia."

"H-h-Harry," he replied nervously. Somehow, despite her age, the words 'my child' seemed right coming from her. Hestia played with her fingers a little.

"I'm not exactly sure where to start. It has... been a long time since my last visit to this plane."

Wait, what? This plane? As in, this _dimension?_ Harry shook his head, and Hestia breathed a small laugh.

"Confusing, yes?" When he nodded she continued, "Well, this might help."

A bright light came from her again and Harry closed his eyes, opening them to a new sight.

Where a young girl, a few years younger than him, at least, once sat, now there was a woman in her early 20's, her features no longer soft, but sharp, yet smooth and elegant nonetheless.

"Perhaps I should begin fourteen years ago," she suggested, more to herself, but Harry no longer felt wary. It was as though a calming wind had drifted through his nose, and he was at home in this cold, damp room. "A long, long time ago I swore to be forever pure, untouched in a lustful manner. To this day I have kept that oath, but I have allowed myself to provide those under my realm a gift."

"Realm?" Harry blurted out before he could halt himself, and Hestia softly smiled again.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm not quite sure how to state it so therefore I shall be blunt: I am Hestia, lady of the Hearth, Home and Family; Goddess of the Greek Pantheon."

The aforementioned whirlwind picked up its speed again, and Harry was yet again bemused. A goddess? Impossible! They were just myths! Stories to explain unnatural phenomena! Wait, phenomena? He was turning into Hermione... then the thought of the girl who was practically his sister stung him.

As if reading his mind Hestia stated, "Are you not living in a myth?"

Swallowing, Harry nodded. "Good point."

"Well, if you are acquainted with Greek religion you will be aware that I am a virgin goddess, as I said? Well, that does not prevent me from bestowing a certain gift upon a family, though I do so rarely." Harry cocked his head, similar to a puppy, and Hestia relaxed slightly. "The gift of a child. That child shall gain my strength, powers and part of my personality; in essence, that child shall still be my child, but their own as well. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Harry, still looking like a confused puppy, shook his head.

"Fourteen years ago there were a man and woman who were desperate to have child, yet it was impossible. You see, the man had been a sort of prankster at school, and had started a prank war with his greatest and oldest friend. Once reconciled, the two decided to prank their enemy. The prank in itself was harmless, but the unexpected effects on the two pranksters and the woman, who had just began courting the man. They were, all three of them, left sterile."

Harry's eyes widened as he asked, "Who?"

Hestia seemed nervous again. "Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans."

Harry's mouth fell open. But... but... James and Lily Potter were his parents! He knew it! How could they be sterile?!

Hestia began again. "Lily was a wise woman, if a little untempered. She came across an ancient ritual, one which prays to me. Taking note of her pleading I, along with another immortal, came to the couple in the night and blessed them; I Lily, and he James. And their desire that night resulted in the happiest thing to ever come into their lives."

Harry felt his cheeks go a little red. Wait, early she said... does that mean...

"Yes, Harry: I am your mother."

Letting out short breaths of nervous laughter, Harry looked into her eyes and saw the truth.

"But... how?" he asked, amazed.

Hestia was filled with joy at seeing her only child of the past millennium accept the truth, unlike the last, who had shunned her. Slowly, though, Harry's laughter became tears, his joy turned to despair, and the goddess enveloped her son in her embrace.

Harry settled himself in his mother's arms and let out all of his anger, fear and sadness. The betrayal of his friends, the people he called his family, tore through him like a knife through butter. However, once the tears wore out, and the pain ebbed, he just relaxed, happy in the moment of being with his mother.

But after a moment a question came to him.

"Wait, if you're my mum, then-"

"I cannot say," Hestia replied, a little painfully. "Only an immortal can claim their own child. I assure you, I am not pulling an Albus Dumbledore." Her tongue ran a little awkwardly around the modern speech.

Harry noted that and smiled amusedly.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours Hestia explained about the gods, their history and position, the monsters and most importantly, demigods.<p>

"So..." Harry began slowly. "If a demigod is the child of a god and a mortal, and I have two gods for parents..."

Hestia caught on. "Ah, no. You're not a god, no. You see, when two gods gift two mortals with the same child, something incredible happens. The child is born with powers from both parents, his a mixed personality from both, and almost always has a great destiny ahead. These are known as Twice-Blessed Half-Bloods."

Harry nodded. "Well, if I'm your son, then what can I do?"

With a flip of her heart at hearing him call himself 'her son' Hestia answered, "You have powers over flame, naturally, since I am born of the Hearth, and have the ability to fill others with great love and cheerfulness, or depression and despair. The realm of Home allows you to call upon home-cooked food so that you and your companions shall never go hungry, and you may even fill the dreams of others with joy or nightmares, similar to their waking moments."

Filled with this, Harry croaked out, "What should I do?"

Knowing he was referencing the Tournament Hestia smirked, which was highly unlike her. "I must leave for Olympus; my brother calls. But know this: your nocturnal uncle has the answers you seek."

With that, Hestia flashed away, leaving her child with a bemused face.

"Nocturnal uncle... I guess Sirius could be my uncle. Hell, he was my dad's honorary brother! But Padfoot's a dog, not exactly nocturnal..."

He thought like that for a while, until came to him. It was so obvious, he could not see how he had missed it.

"Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chappie! How's that for starters? <strong>

**Like that Hestia's Harry's mother? Can you guess his father?**

**FOR THOSE THAT THINK I'M NOT FOLLOWING THE CHALLENGE'S RULES: Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus and Hades are all VARIABLE MEMBERS of the Twelve; it is never certain. Sometimes they are part of it, sometimes they're not. And since Dionysus only leaves CHB for important meetings, similar to Hades, in this story he's been suspended for the remainder of the century he needs to spend in Camp as part of his punishment. **

**Also, with Hestia on the Council again, the balance of male dominance is settled again, running parallel with the increase of female powers in the world today. So, not only am I staying within the boundaries of the challenge, I am also keeping it logical.**

**However, if DZ2 asks I will take the story down and rewrite it.**

**So, now that that's over, and if you've read the Guidelines you'll know that I'm undecided on a few points.**

**- Should Harry and Percy be enemies? It holds its appeal but that's already been done in Son of the Shadows.**

**- How do you want Harry to handle the TT, and just Hogwarts in general? I'm leaning to him walking in with his new powers and not using Hecate's magic.  
><strong>

**- Any other suggestions?**

**Anyways, got to catch the school bus! Don't forget to review!**

**SD OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I'm loving the response so far! Please keep it coming!**

**FOR F***'* SAKE! I ACTUALLY HAD THIS ALL TYPED UP AGES AGO, BUT THEN I HIT 'SAVE' AND MY B****** SKY CONNECTION DROPPED! NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERYTHING!**

**Also, PEOPLE ARE TAKING MY 'ENEMIES' SUGGESTION TOO FAR! All I meant was if they should not get along; their different moral views getting in the way all the time. And this will be a Manipulative!Dumbledore fic. Anyone who doesn't like that can go elsewhere!**

**SPOILERS BELOW!**

**DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

**Plot: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian**

**Rules: Light, Grey or Dark Harry - Gray (does things HIS way)**

**Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc - Hestia**

**Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong**

**Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader - Thalia and Di Angelos**

**Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again**

**If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos**

**When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc - After the Goblet spits out his name**

**Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy - Harry/Thalia**

**Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers**

**The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _(see below)_**

**Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends - All depends on the interpretation...**

**At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood - Remus, Luna**

**Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him**

**Guidelines: Powerful Harry - accepted**

**Harry and Percy as enemies - maybe**

**Immortal Harry - maybe**

**Master of Death Harry - accepted**

**The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc - accepted**

**Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three - rejected**

**Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form - rejected**

**Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods - rejected**

**A prophecy being made about Harry - accepted**

**Slash - rejected**

**The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps _it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus - accepted**

**Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too - rejected**

**Forbidden: Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be**

**Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman**

**Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry**

**Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry**

**SPOILERS OVER!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Wait, Who's My Dad?**

Harry had slept in the classroom and used a few charms from a book he'd gotten from the shelf to straighten his clothes and walked into the Great Hall. He had sent a letter to Remus explaining the situation (yes, including the whole 'I'm the child of two gods' thing - Remus would figure out he was leaving something out) and all eyes turned to him. And they weren't welcoming in the slightest. The whole of Hogwarts was staring at him as if to say 'try it' so he wordlessly summoned a plate of food and left, running up to the Common Room.

As he got into the dorm room Harry sat on his bed and ate his food heartily. Before he was finished a strange sight caught his eye. He glanced over and an eyebrow rose.

The fireplace was still burning.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, had stayed in his office to finish some records he'd hadn't had time to do the previous night. He cheerily popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sooked on the sour sweet. His flowing periwinkle robes allowed him to relax as he watched through a sort of pensieve device his puppet being forced away from his old life. The reaction of the school - and more importantly, his best friends - would leave the boy ripe for the plucking, ready to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good.<p>

Fawkes, his loyal (at least, he thought so) phoenix cawed irritatedly, nudging his beak in the direction of the device. Albus sighed.

"What is it?"

The phoenix just cawed again, louder this time. Albus caught on and gritted his teeth.

"I have been through this with you a dozen times!" he growled. "Harry must feel alone, abandoned by everyone if he is to be killed by Voldemort! It is for the Greater Good!"

Fawkes cawed angrily again and burned up, flashing away.

Albus gritted his teeth. This was why he kept these things a secret! Not even his own phoenix agreed with him! Could nobody see that it needed to be done?!

Calling on his Occlumency skills, Albus exhaled calmly and rested his hands on the desk. He glanced over to his device.

Good. Harry was alone. Friendless. And those potions he'd used had rather helped. They didn't bend a person to one's will, but instead they worked on a person's doubts, increasing their strength. Mr. Weasley hadn't required any - the boy's jealous nature made up for that - but Miss Granger and the rest, they needed a bit. The thoughts and doubts were already there, in everyone's minds, and at any rate his wards prevented Mr. Black from sending mail.

Yes, Albus thought. Everything was going according to plan...

* * *

><p>A blonde girl looked across the Great Hall and shook her head disappointedly. She'd known for a long time that the whole 'House Rivalry' and even the House traits, were complete nonsense. Gryffindor was not some bastion of goodness and light, always filled with brave, noble, heroic, if a little hard-headed, people; Ronald Weasley was a prime example of the fact. Hufflepuff did not have all the loyal, honest, hardworking, yet slightly meek students; Zacharias Smith often allowed his pride and society's views to get in the way of his good judgement. Not everyone in Ravenclaw - her own house - was intelligent and driven; one only needed to look at Cho Chang or Marietta Edgecomb to see that. And Slytherin was not complete with cunning and ambitious students who attack from the shadows, such as that strutting fool Draco Malfoy and his equally obnoxious lackeys. Nor were all of them evil; the Greengrasses and the Davises, for example, were Grey families, neutral in the war, and the Zabinis were all but erased by the Death Eaters for refusing to join, yet those three were looked down upon by the so-called Light Side.<p>

Luna Lovegood looked down at her food and sighed. But then again, the Nargles infested most people's brains, sadly. Only a few were immune, such as herself.

Hmmm, maybe Daddy would know what to do.

* * *

><p>A pure white owl swooped through the window, releasing a letter from its leg, then back out again. The letter landed on Harry's lap, causing the boy to jump suddenly.<p>

"God!" he exclaimed, breathing a little more heavily. "Or rather, gods," he joked to himself. "Hiya, Hedwig." His oldest friend preened herself and gave him an affectionate nip on the ear that gave him a slightly giddy feeling before flying out.

Harry watched her go and turned, glancing at her delivery. He picked up the letter and, recognising the handwriting, opened it with increasing trepidation.

_Dear Harry,  
>I apologise if this takes long to get to you. That is if it even reaches you at all. The headmaster has placed a ward around Hogwarts and Privet Drive keyed to you, which prevents any letters not on a special sheet of parchment from entering. Thankfully, however, it needs to be renewed rather often as it only works for a few weeks each time. I hope this arrives during that short time.<br>Anyway, I received your letter and quite frankly, I am both shocked and joyful, as well as terrified. The life of any of our kind is not an easy one; the ichor running through our veins insures that monsters find us, and we all seem to have extremely bad luck. Despite this, the thought that we have a rather large family - you'll see just how large soon - brings a great deal of comfort, even if some of our relatives are... distasteful. I am one of the few to reach adulthood. I can only hope that you do the same.  
>I must meet with you, Harry. If you truly are the son of Hestia and another immortal, we need to speak, and soon. I shall be in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, on your next weekend. If you do not arrive, I shall assume this has not reached you.<br>On another note, I am astounded by your friends' behaviour! From what I saw last year the three of you were extremely close. To hear that they have abandoned you without even listening to your own side disgusts me, though I have a niggling feeling about it.  
>Also, the old dog is as immature as he always was, biting my head off, he is. When he heard of your situation, though, he began growling.<br>With the hopes that this letter arrives in your hands, and that you are able to reach Hogsmeade,  
>Remus<br>_

Harry leaned back in the seat with a smile on his face; he would be meeting Remus in Hogsmeade tomorrow! And he was a halfblood as well!

Then a burst of fire exploded on the table next to him. Harry jumped, eyes wide, until a familiar crowing reached his ears.

"Hey, Fawkes."

The phoenix straightened up to his full height, extending his red and gold plumage as far as it could go. The red and gold mixed with orange and a deep, dark yellow as it reached up his back. Fawkes crowed again before hopping into his lap and nuzzling his hand.

In a disused classroom Harry slept rather well that night, with the fire burning in the corner.

* * *

><p>Albus spotted a streak of white zipping across the grounds. Potter's owl was delivering him mail. He chuckled quietly to himself; probably a cake or something other from Mr. Weasley's mother; his wards made sure nothing important could get through. Still, though, someone could find a way past them...<p>

And so Albus sent a vivid green light at Potter's bird, causing it to drop into the centre of the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is moving rather slowly, but hey, I can't have all my stories 10,000 words every chapter! I'd never update then!<strong>

**Once again, I did not mean actual enemies, just sort of rivals/occasional friends who are always butting heads on what's right or wrong. Glad to have gotten some results on the question, though.**

**Now that Remus' status as a halfblood is confirmed, who can guess his godly parent? Or Luna's, for that matter? (Thanks to Dark Serpent Car for that idea!)**

**In fact, who can guess Harry's father?**

**ALSO, I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT ENDING! I LOVE HEDWIG! Sadly, though, she unfortunately has no place in my story, as much as I would love her to.**

**As such, I SWEAR UPON MY EXISTENCE AS A FANFICTION WRITER AND READER THAT THE MANIPULATIVE OLD COOT WILL GET HIS JUST DESSERTS!**

**SD OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm loving the response so far! Please keep it coming!**

**Sorry to Dark Serpent Cat; it was a mistype.**

**SPOILERS BELOW!**

**DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

**Plot: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian**

**Rules: Light, Grey or Dark Harry - Gray (does things HIS way)**

**Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc - Hestia**

**Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong**

**Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader - Thalia and Di Angelos**

**Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again**

**If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos**

**When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc - After the Goblet spits out his name**

**Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy - Harry/Thalia**

**Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers**

**The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _(see below)_**

**Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends - All depends on the interpretation...**

**At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood - Remus, Luna**

**Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him**

**Guidelines: Powerful Harry - accepted**

**Harry and Percy as enemies - maybe**

**Immortal Harry - maybe**

**Master of Death Harry - accepted**

**The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc - accepted**

**Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three - rejected**

**Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form - rejected**

**Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods - rejected**

**A prophecy being made about Harry - accepted**

**Slash - rejected**

**The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps _it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus - accepted**

**Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too - rejected**

**Forbidden: Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be**

**Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman**

**Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry**

**Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry**

**SPOILERS OVER!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Home, Sweet Home**

A feather tipped from a girder as an owl swooped from its carefully chosen crouching spot in the tavern of the The Three Broomsticks, its beady eye catching sight of a young figure in a brown, hooded cloak. The figure sat at a table in a dusky, dark, shadowy area of the building, away from the hustle and bustle of the snogging couples and roudy mates.

He glanced around silently, watching for his accomplice, but only smirked when a familiar voice came from beside him.

"Hello, Harry."

The smirk turned into a wide smile, as the boy, Harry, turned to his ex-professor and honorary uncle. "Remus," he greeted gladly, ecstatic to see a friendly face. "How are you?"

"Fine," the ragged, middle-aged man said dismissively, throwing up his hand as he sat down beside his best friend's son. "What I wanted to know was you. Are you alright? It can't have been easy."

Harry didn't know if Remus was talking about how the entire school seemed to have turned against him, or about discovering that his parents were never really his parents after all. So he just shrugged and took a drink from his Butterbeer, feeling the cooling sensation sliding down his throat, bringing comfort to his nerves. "It's weird, Moony. It's like... it's like I'm alone again, almost. Like how I felt at the Dursleys', only worse. Mum's been a great help, though. Lighting up the fires a little more and making the food taste better. Fawkes, too. He hardly leaves my side."

Remus smiled genially, patting the boy's shoulder. "I see you've gotten used to it," he commented, then chuckled good-naturedly at Harry's blush. "Heh. Well, all the better. We might as well get you to Camp as soon as possible."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed confusedly. "Camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Remus explained, looking younger than he had in years. "It's the only safe place there is for people like us. Demigods like me and... twice-blesseds, such as yourself."

A bubbling feeling in Harry's gut rose up. A place like that actually existed?

"Not that a twice-blessed has appeared within the past few centuries, of course," the werewolf continued. "It's extremely rare. Most gods never realise they've sired a twice-blessed, and they never know who the other parent is. Also, it isn't always a mother and a father. It could be two mothers you have, for all you know." At seeing Harry's pale face Remus laughed. "That's unlikely as well. Well, we better going then. Come with me."

The duo exited the pub and marched through the busy streets, Harry with his hood up (he couldn't get to his cloak or anything else without bumping into a student) and turned into a back alley. It was damp, grimy, and dingy, giving off a foul air that permeated their very skin. Harry held his breath, not wishing to breathe in any more of the stench, and they reached the back.

"Now, Harry," Remus began in his 'teacher voice'. "This here is a special stone." He pointed to a protruding brick. "It transports whoever pushes it in to one area in the world which is unplottable, provided, of course, that he or she knows the exact location. It was placed here by Hermes; he is the patron of travellers, after all."

Harry was beginning to think Remus was the son of Athena with all his intelligent talk, but smiled kindly as Remus took his hand and pushed in the stone.

Harry closed his eyes...

... and nothing happened.

He opened his eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" he yelped, jumping.

They were standing in the middle of a distant forest, reaching much, much further than Harry could see. The trees were so tall he wondered for a second why Zeus hadn't already struck them down, then wondered why he was wondering that. Then wondered why he was wondering that he was wondering that. Then he won...

Urgh, this was a right mindfu-

_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_

Harry snapped his head around, looking wildly for his mother, for it had surely been her voice. Unless... it was in his head. She could read his mind?! Oh, gods.

Wait, gods? He'd never used that as a curse before.

Hmm...

"Well, we're here," Remus announced with a grin that seemed to make everything a little brighter. "Just a little up this way, an-"

A growl cut the demigod off.

Both man and boy spun around to see a huge, scaled, bluish-grey, monstrous, multi-serpent-headed beast!

Remus paled.

_"Hydra!"_ he screamed, grabbing Harry by the arm and yanking him up the path.

A patch beside them burst into flames.

Teeth at their backs.

Fiery trails blocking their path.

They shot back to be faced with the creature.

Remus was shaking. "I don't have my blade!" he wailed. "I left it here last time I left; didn't think I'd need it to get you here!"

"Wait!" Harry shouted. "Fire! It's fire!"

"So?!"

"So, I can control fire!"

Without waiting for Remus' response, Harry turned and focused on the flames before him. He'd never done it on this scale before, but he could do it, he just knew he could! A tingly feeling rose through his fingers, his face screwed up in concentration, and a hole burst through the ribbons of fire, which was quickly filled up again.

"Damnit!" he cursed, holding his chest, then a sharp pain erupted in his right leg.

The monster had snatched him between its teeth.

"Harry!"

A strip of flesh fell to the ground as Harry screamed in pain. He was hanging upside down about 20ft in the air, arms waving around frantically as Remus bolted down through the flames and up the pathway, calling for help. He looked back to a terrifying sight.

The other four hydra heads were looking at him hungrily.

Fear shot through Harry's veins.

The mouths opened.

Then fire engulfed its prey.

* * *

><p>"Chiron!" Remus cried. "Chiron!" Why, oh why didn't he bring his wand?!<p>

The aged centaur turned and smiled kindly at his pupil. "Yes, Remus?" Then he took note of the demigod's state of panic and his face hardened. "What happened?"

"Hydra," the man breathed, gasping for air. "At the gates. It has Harry! It's got Harry!"

Chiron didn't know who Harry was, but he was alarmed nonetheless. "Ares! Apollo!" The cabins formed in front of him from their training. "We have a new camper at the gates with a hydra. Ares cabin: get the boy away, Apollo: take out the beast's eyes. Move!"

Worried for their new member's safety, the teens burst into action, snatching their swords, shields and bows before breaking out into a sprint towards the forest.

* * *

><p>It was almost too much for Harry to handle. The flames were hotter than anything Harry had ever felt before, and pain was shooting through him as he fought to keep his clothes intact. It was strange the thoughts you had when your life was on the line. Never mind his leg; it would be bloody embarrassing if he walked into Camp naked!<p>

Nevertheless, he waited out the fiery breath of the beast, the fringes of his clothes nipping and smouldering, his messy hair singed and his leg charred. Surprised, the hydra dropped him, and he fell, all 20ft, to the viciously, rock-hard earth below.

And of course he had to land on his leg.

His bad leg. The one all gnawed and torn to shreds.

"AARRGGHH!" he screamed out, clutching his thigh and scrambling backwards.

Then everything happened so fast.

Adrenaline rushed through him.

Everything darkened.

The shadows - the very shadows! - had gained intricate markings.

The inky blackness reached out and slammed into all five mouths, ripping through the throats of the beast, which promptly writhed in agony. A sort of sandy substance leaked out of its neck and it fell to the ground, stretching out to try and relieve itself of the pain, the excruciating pain.

The campers rushed out to the scene, then froze.

They had been expecting a frightened, helpless kid with a fearsome beast looming over him. Instead they had arrived at an admittedly frightened young teen with a mangled leg, gasping for breath on the ground with spots of fire dotted around, and a five-headed hydra on the ground, paralysed with pain.

Ares cabin hurried over and hacked off the heads before sealing the wounds with fire, watching the monster melt into golden dust while Apollo's children dashed to the newest camper, helping him onto a stretcher and heaving him away.

Chiron watched on, worried, but impressed. They had a powerful new camper.

He turned and looked at the boy shifting in and out of consciousness on the stretcher, amazed. He gave a wry smile and followed. He hoped the child would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's another chappie up! Great!<strong>

**I have to say, I am AMAZED at the quick success of this story! 49 reviews, 166 favourites, 219 followers and 3 communities in just 2 chapters?! Wow! This has to be my quickest growing story yet!**

**Also, no: Harry's dad is NOT Hades or Thanatos! Just no. As tempted as I am, these two have been WAY overdone! And I did like the idea of two mothers (props to for that, by the way) but it just didn't click for me.**

**As for Remus, his parent is the deity of KNOWLEDGE - not wisdom. Intelligence and wisdom are two entirely different things (a common misconception with Athena) though they are closely linked. His parent isn't well known for that particular trait, though, so it might be unexpected.**

**Who liked the fight scene? Who hated it? What do you want to see next? I want to know!**

**So Read and Review!**

**SD OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

**I know the last chapter was short, but I just wanted it up. At least no-one's complained about anything else with it.**

**Anyway, enough of my inane babbling, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry's eyes flickered open. A pleasant scent entered his nose and he smiled, despite the searing pain in his leg. He looked down and laid his head back. The torn flesh had been expertly sown back together, the redness dulled, but the fiery sensation did not let up in the slightest. He groaned and settled himself just as a boy, a little older than him, came in, passed the other beds - which were empty - and stopped in front of him with a smile. He had shining blonde hair, bright blue eyes, handsome features and a set of strong, sparkling white teeth.

"Hi, there," the boy greeted. "I'm Will, son of Apollo. Your leg was torn to hell, but we fixed it up. Some nectar and you should be good to go! But don't drink too much; you'll burn up!" Then he flashed a grin, as though he hadn't just told Harry to drink something that could potentially kill him.

Harry, eyes wide, merely nodded, swallowing nervously as Will left. His gaze turned to the innocent-looking glass on his bedside, with some sort of golden liquid. He clasped his hand around its base, feeling it ice-cold to the touch, then slowly, timidly, took a sip.

A smile worked onto his face; it wasn't that cold after all; in fact, it was warm, and tasted strange. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and that was saying something when he'd eaten his dinner's in the Great Hall for three years, but strange. He couldn't quite place it. Swallowing a larger gulp, he placed the glass down and licked his lips before a comfortable sensation over took his senses in his leg. A warm feeling slowly rose through his veins, made his breath hitch in shock, and when he took his leg out from under the covers it was as good as new. Harry grinned, but then Remus came under the flaps.

"Harry!" the werewolf sighed thankfully, taking a seat next to him. "I was worried. When that hydra got your leg, I... I should've kept my bow. Did it all through your last year; but the one I don't..." Harry didn't know what to say; this was still so new to him. "... bah, no use wondering about what might've happened! Anyway, you look better - why don't we get you a look around and settled in?"

Harry smiled at his honorary uncle's concern and replied, "Sure, Moony." The two got up and walked out of the tent, into the most beautiful place the teenager had ever seen, including Hogwarts. Luscious green grass seemed eternally shortened and straight, the sun was brighter and warmer than he had ever felt or seen it before, a casual breeze strolled along, knocking the blazing heat down to a comfortable warmth. Children and teenagers alike were running around with big grins, their orange shirts sweeping up as they messed around with each other. All of them were strangely attractive, with powerfully defined features that radiated their strength, and they were engaged in a number of activities: some were sitting on carefully crafted logs, listening as much as they could - though it was evident their attention was elsewhere after a few minutes - some were climbing a huge rock wall with... was that lava(?) pouring down it... and others still were sparring with swords and spears. More still were at an archery range, training their aim as they fired arrows right into the centre ring of their respective targets; most had the blonde hair and striking features of Will. A dining area was sat nearby, where a few with blonde hair and grey eyes were sitting and reading (?!) as the double-storied blue building behind them provided shade.

Harry's grin widened with each point, until he'd seen all he could and turned to Remus. "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed.

But before the Marauder could answer an old, kind voice came from behind. "Ah, Remus!" Harry spun around to see a centaur. Now, living next to the Forbidden Forest, Harry was no stranger to the horse-human hybrids, but this one seemed... different to the others. He was older, that much was for sure; the majority he'd seen so far had human faces that looked about in their early thirties - in human years - but this one seemed around forty, although his aura said that he was much, much older, with brown, greying hair and a groomed beard, as well as kind, yet ancient eyes that looked as though they could have been everywhere and seen everything (AN: at least, that's what I think the book says) but still held an eternally youthful glint. Harry was almost reminded of his old Headmaster, but that image was swiped from his mind as he remembered that Dumbledore's twinkle was an obvious fake, and always arose when something bad had happened to Harry or whenever he did something important. "I see our new camper has healed?" At Remus' respectful nod he turned to Harry. "I shall not lie, child; what you have accomplished is by no means an easy feat - not many can take on a hydra and walk away alive."

Harry gulped as the thought of just how close he'd come to death, but when he looked into the centaur's eyes he saw not admiration or false promises, but only concern, care and slight amusement.

"Ah, but where are my manners?" the centaur said. "My name is Chiron, and as Remus has most likely told you already, this is Camp Half-Blood!"

The grin crossed Harry's face again and he replied, "I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Chiron chuckled and Remus looked down bashfully as he was given a reminiscent look. "What?"

"Well, I..." Remus quirked his face a little. "I may or not have kept on calling him sir when I was younger; nobody does. This is quite a laid-back place - there's no real formality here, except for Mr. D."

"Um, who's Mr. D?"

"I am." Harry turned and saw a moody man in his mid-thirties, with a port belly, short, curly black hair, purple eyes that burned with threats of insanity, and an air of power that far outstripped Chiron's own. He sported a purple satin shirt and leopard-skin tracksuit bottoms and a can of Diet Coke rested in his hand. He seemed to be analysing Harry slightly, as though determining his worth, and the teen was slightly insulted when he ended with an uncaring snort. "In case you have no brains, which is most likely, that is short for Dionysus."

"The god of wine?" It was more of a question, and the deity narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, and Madness, Ecstasy, Fertility and Theatre," Dionysus continued lazily, as though he'd rehearsed it a thousand times. "And a warning; names are powerful things, boy. Don't you think of going ahead and using them without due cause. And now that my 'duties' are fulfilled, I'm going to the Big House. Chiron, try not to send any more of these brats my way, will you..." The god walked off, leaving behind him an essence of crushed grapes.

Harry scowled. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," he muttered stubbornly, but Chiron admonished him.

"Harry, invoking the name of an immortal - be he god or monster - gains their attention. Due to the godly blood in your veins, the _ichor_, it is much more prominent. _You_ are much more prominent. Most do not arrive at this camp due to monsters hearing their names bring called, and that is completely disregarding the fact that ichor provides a delicious scent to monsters, it attracts them, and even for the most well-trained... Remus is, in fact, one of the few who make it to adulthood. Do you understand?"

Swallowing, Harry nodded mutely.

"Good," Chiron sighed thankfully. "Some do not; they continuously use names they should not and find themselves... in the Underworld." He closed his eyes for a moment and thought sadly. "Regardless, are you aware of your parent? You will need to be claimed in order fo-" He stopped abruptly and everyone's attention - all around them - turned in Harry's direction.

A short flame was hanging above Harry's head, whilst a grate blocked it from pouring out, and wisps of smoke rising looked suspiciously like smoke rings from a pipe. He remembered he'd read that once, in Lord of the Rings. When he looked back down the campers, along with Remus and Chiron, were kneeling.

"Hail, Harry Potter, son of the Hestia, Lady of the Hearth and Home."

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is: Zeus is going to kill me?"<p>

The sky rumbled and a son of Hermes piped up, "Pretty much!" and snickered with his brother as the few other campers there smiled slightly. Chiron gave them all a stern look.

"Travis, Connor, behave!" he berated. "No, Harry, the Sky Lord is not going to kill you; thankfully, your mother did not directly birth you, merely bestow her gift upon mortals. If she had... but she wouldn't. Never. Long ago, Lady Hestia made a solemn oath - never would she have... relations of the intimate kind with anyone. She has not broken that vow in the thousands of years since she made it, and she told you so herself."

A couple of campers bristled at that; Harry guessed the gods didn't get to their children much, and were slightly jealous.

"Anyway, Harry, you shall be bunking with the Hermes cabin - as you know, there are only cabins for each Olympian god or goddess, and Hermes, being the patron of travellers, takes in all. Most who sleep in the cabin are not his children, but those of... minor deities," he finished a little lamely, as though he despised the term; a feeling shared amongst the 'minor' demigods. "Annabeth, could you escort him? Quite frankly, I do not trust the Stoll brothers to do so without some kind of prank," he said, smirking as the two in question looked fake-horrified. A girl about Harry's age, a little younger, with blonde hair, stormy grey eyes that seemed to calculate and analyse everything around her, and a comforting smile.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted, not exactly warmly or coldly, regardless of her facial expression. "Follow me," she said quickly, jerking her head to the other campers, who seemed a little afraid of her, except for two: a brown-haired, reddish-eyed girl with a strong look and somewhat amused gaze as she looked at Annabeth, and a raven-haired girl with electric-blue eyes, a splash of freckles around her nose, and a half-aggressive, half-soft glare at everything around her. She stood a little stiffly, as though she'd been lying down for a long time, and missed the feeling of being on her own two feet.

Harry walked beside Annabeth as they left the courtyard, and he noticed it was getting dark - Chiron had wanted to speak to him after dinner. Once they were out of earshot, she gave him an actual smile, which he appreciated, and said, "Well, this is new."

"You're telling me," he replied heavily, still a little worn from the news that a force he could never stand against may well have killed him had he not been appeased with the truth before his short temper could explode. He looked into her eyes again, and hummed in thought. "... Athena, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." She sounded proud of it, and her straightened form confirmed it. "Well, we still have to determine who your other parent is; shadows don't obey just anyone, which narrows it down. You say you weren't actually in control?" At Harry's nod she furrowed her brow. "Your powers acted without your knowledge... well, we'll figure it out. Anyway, you saw a couple of my friends back there."

"Hm?"

"Thalia and Clarisse. Daughters of Zeus and Ares, respectively. Well, Clarisse isn't really a_ friend_, so to speak, but more of a rival. Still, she can be nice when she wants to be. Thalia..." her voice started to crack before she clamped down on it. "She's been through a lot. Most of us have, but... and she's a lot like Percy, my other best friend. He's a son of Poseidon," she told Harry with a chuckle. "Both of them can be nice, angry, scary - mostly scary when they get angry - and both of them like trying to one-up the other. Because of their dads, they naturally argue about the smallest thing, even if they agree, and act extremely childish sometimes. Percy more so - he's a smart guy, really, but he's terribly slow on the uptake; the reason I call him Seaweed Brain."

Harry snickered to himself; he was starting to really like this world, and the people in it.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're here. Come see me after breakfast tomorrow and I'll take you to your first class.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Thanks, Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the time, but I'm focusing on my TWD series: 1 Boy 7 Billion Dead Guys. It's really at a point where I need to keep writing, so... sorry again.<strong>

**Anyway, see you next time!**

**SD OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

**Great. Great. My computer's on the blink and I'm restricted to school PCs. Brilliant.**

**Anyway, I'm not in the mood so let's just get started.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry liked the Hermes Cabin. It was so... oh, what's the word? Mixed? Different?

Well, anyway, there were so many types of people: thieves, jokers, pranksters, serious, annoying, smart, dumb, powerful, weak, kind, cruel, happy, sad, fearful, confident... the list went on and on. The Stoll brothers; recently elected Cabin Counselors after the last one turned traitor, were a pair of cheerful little buggers, though their eyes held a mischievous glint that made Harry stick his hands in his pockets. A few others were introduced, but it was hard to remember all of their names.

Dulone, a son of Nike, leaned down from his bunk and said, "Hey, I know this is all confusing, but you get used to it. But, uh... do you know your parent?"

Harry sucked on his bottom lip, indecisive as to whether or not to reveal it. It felt really personal, and the thought of giving that kind of information away, before anyone else knew...

"No," he replied, looking away and tucking into the long, thick fur coat Travis had nicked from the Big House - so many people occupied the cabin that it was difficult to get any kind of comfortable supplies besides your own. Luckily Dulone took his rudeness for embarrassment.

"Right," the scion of Victory said apologetically. "Sorry. Goodnight."

"'Night."

* * *

><p>Morning was hectic.<p>

Everyone had their own classes to get to, and personal possessions got mixed up (or stolen), then they all had to get changed. In front of each other. Not a comfortable experience. Harry shoved on a brand new orange t-shirt with 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' written in Ancient Greek, a pair of worn jeans and ruffled his hair before squeezing out. Connor had punched Travis in the chest for playing a prank on him, which was strange; they always pranked together.

A smile worked on his face as he walked through the not-so-peaceful camp, but it dropped when he came to his class: Sword Fighting.

Uh oh.

People were actually attacking each other, with real, sharp, metal swords. Only leather armour protected them from getting skewered. Harry gulped and walked over to Remus, who couldn't help but smirk as he saw his honorary nephew frightened.

"Feeling nervous, Harry?" he asked amusedly, and received a half-hearted glare in return.

Harry replied, "A little, yeah. Uh, Remus... I don't have a sword."

The son of Apollo smacked his head. "Ah, bloody hell! I forgot! Come on, Harry; let's get you a weapon."

The two went to a large wooden hut and the werewolf kept a stony face as he opened the door. The look in his eyes told Harry everything he needed to know: this will be the weapon you use for the rest of your life - don't mess up. So he swallowed and walked in, looking around awkwardly. Everywhere there were swords, shortswords, daggers, knives, bows, longbows, axes, hatchets, hammers, and even a few glass bottles, although they were probably snuck in - alcohol and caffiene weren't allowed on camp ground, unless you were Mr. D, and he was banned from alcohol on orders from Zeus for chasing an off-limits wood nymph. Harry kept looking until his eyes fell upon a sword that caught his attention.

It was a pure jet-black blade, with a perfectly sharp, immaculate edge. Power rolled from it in waves, and it seemed to radiate darkness. The hilt was wrapped in dark leather, with a curved guard and a pommel with a deep ruby encrusted in the middle. Harry gripped the sword and enjoyed the feel of it in his hand, gliding the blade through the air with a few graceful strokes.

Remus, however, rushed over. "Harry, I'm not too sure if you should. That, uh... that is Stygian Iron. Even a small cut from the blade will drain away the victim's life force. It is a very rare metal, only found in the Underworld, and is told to bring bad luck."

"Bur Remus," Harry argued. "It... feels right. Just the weight of it in my fingers, the way the power flows from it."

The son of Apollo pursued his lips, but nodded. "Alright," he conceded. "But you'l need another one for practice - the others may be killed." Harry picked up an ordinary Celestial Bronze sword and the two left for the practice field.

"Ah, Harry!" Annabeth greeted. "Remus. Ready for your first lesson?" She asked the new boy.

Harry smiled, and was about to get ready when he found himself with his bronze sword raised, blocking his new friend's dagger right in front of his face.

Annabeth grinned. "Good reflexes," she complimented, before removing her blade and attacking his chest. Harry jumped back, blocking it again, then clumsily swung it at her, which was blocked easily. "Hmm... nice footwork, but your sparring skills need some work. Are you sure a sword is right for you?"

Harry threw a meaningful look to Remus, who closed his eyes irritatedly as he reluctantly nodded. The teenager smiled appreciatively before tossing aside the bronze sword and drawing the Stygian Iron with a grin.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Stygian Iron?" She sounded surprised. "That's rare. Still, to each his own - just don't strike me away from my armour, or I'll gut you." The threat was serious, and made Harry gulp, before blocking another strike and instinctively going on the defensive. He was pushed back to the edge of the ring, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he narrowly avoided Annabeth's stinging dagger, before he pushed forward, viciously slashing at the daughter of Athena until she managed to get beneath his sword and hack the crook of his arm. Harry gasped in pain, and by the time he'd looked up again his blade was in his other hand. Now grinning, he swung, making Annabeth dodge before kicking the sword from his hand and grabbing his head, pressing her bronze dagger to his own throat.

"Dead. Good work, for a first-timer, but you'll need to keep at it."

* * *

><p>Archery was... Not a pleasant experience.<p>

Harry wasn't _bad_, per se, but he still managed to hit a tree about a metre from his target, when he'd been aiming at the centre. A twinkling laugh met his ears and he saw Thalia coming towards him.

"Wow, you're almost as bad as my cousin," she said, grinning. "Then again, he hit Chiron in the ass, and he was behind him!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh with the daughter of Zeus. "Really?"

"Well, it's rumoured, anyway. And Chiron refuses to talk about it. So, you're from Hecate's world?" she asked curiously. "So, what's it like there?"

Harry grimaced. "Corrupt," he told her shortly. "Backwards, arrogant, selfish. I'm glad I got away from it." Thalia nodded understandingly.

"So, they're assholes."

"Basically."

She ran a hand through her short, choppy hair, and set her jaw. People like that really got on her nerves - she honestly couldn't get what the point of it was. As for Harry...

... she liked him so far. He was kind enough, polite (almost too much), angry, but she understood that. It sounded like he really trusted these people, and they stabbed him in the back. Like Luke...

So she walked over and guided his hands to the right grip, straightened his back and looked him in the eye as she gave him advice.

"Don't tense up your fingers - that'll put stress on them and hurt them when you release the string. Keep your back straight; your arms need to stay strong. Also, don't aim."

Harry gaped like a goldfish at the last part. "Don't aim?!" he yelped. "How am I supposed to hit anything if I don't aim?!"

Thalia smirked. "Because your eye knows where to go. Let it do the work and trust your mind. If you think too hard you always get the wrong answer."

Harry's bow skills improved greatly after that, getting him into Apprentice Class.

* * *

><p>Harry was not expecting his mother to visit him when he left the toilets. (AN: where are those, anyway?)<p>

She was tending a small fire she'd brought with her, looking up at him with a kind smile. "My son," she greeted as he sat down beside her. "I see you've been settling in well. How are you enjoying Camp?"

Feeling the now-familiar joyfulness rising through his chest Harry laid his head down on her lap. "Fine," he replied tiredly. "But aren't you... you know... not supposed to visit me?" He didn't want her getting hurt over it, as much as he loved her company.

Hestia suddenly became grim, stroking her son's hair absently. "No, I'm not," she replied, her voice a little more high-pitched. "And normally I obey the Anclient Laws, but this is important. Enough of that for now, though: I can feel your anger, Harry. You want the Wizarding World to suffer as you have suffered, but I am begging you: don't. It is so easy to allow our emotions to take control, for our passions to consume us, that before we know it we betray the ones close to us to make our dreams a reality. Please, Harry, don't seek vengeance. Never let anyone think themselves your better, and defend your loved ones by whatever means you find necessary, but do not actively seek out trouble. It can only lead to ruin. However, I must come to the reason I am here: I have discovered the identity of your father."

Harry's head almost shot up. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Who is he?"

Hestia became grim. "That is what I must warn you of: his claimed, those he recognises, they bear a terrible curse, one which can and will destroy the world if it goes unchecked. He can keep the beast at bay for now, as it requires a host to wreak havoc, but Harry: are you ready to bear that kind of responsibility?" Her voice was pleading, as though she wished that the Lethe would run this way and wipe the knowledge from both of their minds.

But Harry kept on course. "I am," he said resolutely, his fist clenched.

His mother nodded acceptingly and he raised his head from her lap. "Very well," she replied, her voice cracking. "I must go before Zeus discovers my excursion. Goodbye, my son." And before Harry could turn to reply she had flashed away.

The teen licked his lips as the knowledge truly sunk in. He might not be able to control whatever this... horror was.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by normally, except for Remus leaving for England.<p>

"I must inform Padfoot," he told Harry. "He needs to know."

So things were business as usual: classes, hanging out with Annabeth and Thalia, meals and bed.

But then Harry got the bad news.

Chiron visited him in the Hermes cabin as Katie (a daughter of Demeter that Travis had a huge crush on) chased Travis around the camp behind him. His face was grim and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Harry," he said slowly, getting the boy to straighten up. "Next week is the First Task of the Tournament, as you know." Harry nodded. "And you need to attend." It took longer but he did nod, albeit slowly. "Well, Remus has sent word that it is dragons."

"Drakons?!" exclaimed Clarisse as she passed by, stopping as she heard.

Chiron smiled. "No, no, dear; _dragons_, with a 'g'. Not half as dangerous."

The daughter of Ares nodded curtly and walked on. Harry sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"So... any tips?" he asked, as casually as he could. The centaur saw through him.

"Don't worry, Harry; you've already defeated worse," Chiron told him softly.

"But I don't know what I did! I don't even know if I was the one who did it!"

Chiron replied, "You did. There is nobody else at camp who can control the shadows, and the gods who can will not risk the retribution from the others."

Harry swallowed. That darkness his mother had spoken about... was it something he could control? His father, could he help? Would he claim him? When?

Later that night Harry was slumped against the outer side of Thalia's pine tree, the protective dragon snoring near the inner half, the invisible barrier. A Coca-Cola can (conveniently snuck in) laid to the side, empty. A bare string hung around his neck and his black sword was a bracelet of obsidian stones. The teen played with it for a while, enjoying the lack of harpies (they never came past the barrier) when a roar caught his attention.

Harry shot to his feet, bracelet gone, and instead replaced by a gleaming black blade which gave off an eerie light. "Dammit!" he hissed.

Three hellhounds were creeeping up the hill, blood-red eyes focused on him. A few Laistrygonians held green fire, primed to be tossed his way. Four strangely attractive women with mismatched legs - one bronze and the other like a horse's - were giving him seductive looks.

Harry readied himself; he might not be able to defeat them all, but damn him to Hades if he didn't try. These monsters, these _beasts_, wanted to tear him apart, take down the Golden Fleece, and burst into Camp with their friends. He would not let that happen.

But he didn't get the chance.

Pain shot through him, starting from his heart, tearing through his veins. Harry spasmed, falling to the floor. His arms were heavy, his vision blurred, even before his glasses were thrown. His very being was on fire, and evil, blackened hellfire.

What was this?

The shadows stretched and lengthened, the darkness deepening and covering all within its reach, and Harry was flattened, his face pushed into the dirt. A dark, heavy chuckle surrounded him, within him, and his fear immediately leaped twice-fold. Despite it all, he felt powerful. An ancient, primal strength surging through his blood. A slimy, black tentacle with dark oozing from it rose above the teenager's shoulder, and a voice was heard, yet it was not from Harry, or the monster's, or anything he had heard before. The voice was scratchy, deep, dark, evil, vicious, cruel, the worst sound to ever reach his adolescent ears.

**_"At last... I FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"_**

Harry was yanked to his feet and forced to watch as shadowy strips of slime reached from the undersides of the branches, the bushes, and the tentacles which had burst from his back aided them to rip the monsters to shreds. The empousai were picked up, stripped in half, and their blood sprayed Harry in the face as they were tossed into the hellhounds, catching them in the air and sending them crashing to the ground. More curves came from behind Harry and attached to the trunks of the seemingly dead trees and pulled him up, and strangely the boy felt nothing. It was as if he had died as well.

One tentacle straightened itself, a few metres above, and gurgled before regurgitating a ball of pure blackness, spitting it out and watching it hang above the Laistrygonians, and slowly enveloped them. Their screams echoed into the night, a terrible screeching ripping throughout the silence.

_**"Heh, heh, heh... you are mine..."**_

That was all Harry heard before he passed out, deep red blood dripping from his chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo sorry for the time it took, but my computer is f***** and I'm left with my laggy-as-HADES IPad, and eventually I gave up. Now I'm back at school and can use the computers at lunch. It feels much longer than it actually has.<strong>

**Also, do you want me to keep it Harry/Thalia or change it to Harry/Bianca? It's an idea floating around.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**SD OUT**


End file.
